<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【拿政】相亲日记 by MitterM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714174">【拿政】相亲日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM'>MitterM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fgo的abo相关 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拿破仑A/始皇帝O。职业设定来自逆梭星。<br/>私设了一下终身标记是双方行为，A成结前后O要愿意咬A的腺体才行。基本上是无脑黄色废料。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fgo的abo相关 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【拿政】相亲日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>  32岁成功被聘为副教授的拿破仑终于开始考虑结婚的事情，虽然也不是主动——是朋友和他说，一家总部在亚洲的医药公司董事长在为大儿子寻找合适的丈夫，管家说在omega那长长的相亲名单上似乎就有拿破仑·波拿巴的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑翻报纸：“找我干什么，我看起来很合适吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “至少你是个富豪。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑：“我的工作不赚钱。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “总收入也够养一足球队的孩子了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  放下报纸，拿破仑：“你在干什么，劝我去相亲？既然他名单上人很多了，那就和我没什么关系。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  齐格鲁德扶了一下眼镜：“事实上，你排在很前面很前面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑手上翻报纸的动作一顿：“你怎么知道的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  不管怎么说反正齐格鲁德就是知道了，拿破仑猜这是因为他有个中国来的学生燕青的缘故，不过中国学生和公司是什么关系，这又是无法打探的事情。总之事情正如齐格鲁德所说，董事长的秘书带着保镖约了时间上门来和他说这件事，这种感觉简直和皇帝选秀不参加就砍头没什么区别。拿破仑当然不会被砍头，他客观地评估了一下这个omega的履历，最后出于“谈不成就交个朋友练习一下社交技能”的想法同意先见一面。不过可耻的是他最后还是派学生先到约定的咖啡馆蹲点，随时和他汇报情况。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  学生与他们预定的桌子隔了三桌，坐了下来：“长官！我到了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “不错，继续。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “还要等多久啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “55分钟。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “啊？长官……”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我买单，如果你无聊的话。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “谢谢长官！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  这种称呼和尊敬不知道是谁带的头，而且大家发现拿破仑对此接受良好之后越叫越欢，直接导致邻座的客人以为这是哪个刚退伍的军官来相亲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政出现了。年轻的学生发短信时紧张到手抖：“长官！我看到一个大美人！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “后面有保镖！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “好像是朝你们那桌走的！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “啊啊啊啊他可能真的xcfa%¥”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑缓缓打了个“？”上去，又立刻删掉了，随即立即从对面的花店往咖啡馆走。他可怜的学生正在被嬴政注视着，然后被捏走手上的手机。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “唔姆，你好像见到我很激动，你认识我？哦哦，波拿巴教授……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  回答的声音从后上方传来：“正是我。下午好，嬴先生，很抱歉我来晚了，让我先冒昧地邀请您一同坐下。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政把手机还给瑟瑟发抖的学生，笑着说了声“真抱歉”，非常自然地挽着拿破仑的手臂走开了。拿破仑打量着对方的装扮，觉得非常新鲜。照片上的嬴政就是规矩的西装领带，看起来是个漂亮且精神的小伙子，眼前的人顶着同一张脸，但拿破仑绝对想不到现在还有男性omega穿裙子出门——脱了最外面的风衣，嬴政穿着一条宝蓝色的吊带V领长裙，外搭一条蚕丝薄披肩，乌青长发垂至腰间，原本应该说是清秀脱俗的容颜，看起来无比的美艳、性感、迷人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑觉得自己有点动心了，不是因为漂亮，是因为有趣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政笑着，没有提刚才的学生，道：“您好，波拿巴先生。”他话音刚落，服务员走了过来，点单之后，嬴政继续道，“我知道今天的见面实在有些唐突了，但我家里并不想错过您这样的alpha，考虑到您不受家庭的束缚，可以自由恋爱，幸好又仍单身，我们就向您提出了这样的要求，希望您不要介意。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我们，”拿破仑重复着这个单词，“意思是这是你家族的意思？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政：“也是我的意思。”他停顿了一下，“我是个omega，有股份和专利养活自己，但是不能参与任何会议和决策，所以我也不想嫁给任何类似我们家这种行业的alpha。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑点头：“虽然omega取得了一些权利，但是仍然有很多不公平。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政：“您对omega工作是这样的看法？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我只是觉得这种完全没有必要考虑alpha和omega之间身体素质差异的工作，不应该把omega排除在外——也就是说，如果体能真的很重要，那我也倾向于按照体能录用，这样的话omega工作机会少我也不觉得有问题。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我明白了，我可以和您再探讨一下体能是不是真的重要，但，或许我会显得愚蠢也说不定，”嬴政回答道，“您可能想象不到，我也觉得当一个全职主妇很好，前提是挑个好丈夫。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑接过他的话问：“什么样才算好丈夫？”说完他有些得意，因为他觉得自己的说话能力又上了一个台阶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “无非是尊重、认同妻子在家庭的付出，这样之类。我希望我的丈夫是一个体面、高尚的人，这样也就可以了。”嬴政接过送来的咖啡和奶壶，“当然我也只是嘴上这么说，或许相处起来还有很多很多的要求，只是一时想不到而已。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑笑了笑：“我有种预感，我们能聊很多，也许可以日后慢慢谈……但我想速战速决，我们可以说一下彼此的条件，好快速决定要不要以结婚为目的相处。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政望着他：“我也有这个想法，那我先说我的条件。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “第一，每个发情期都必须一起过，我不接受药物抑制——这只是尊重传统。第二，如果我怀孕了，没有人能够要求我堕胎。第三，我要知道你的每一笔花销都去了哪里。第四，加班必须告诉我，在抚养孩子这件事上我要求孩子的父亲投入不只是金钱，还有精力。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “没了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “其他的事都写在合约里，触犯不到我的原则——除非你连出轨和使用武力这种事都要提醒。到你啦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑道：“我觉得你这些都不算是条件。那我加一条，我希望避孕这件事是两个人一起做的决定。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  omega闻言笑了起来。他正在搅拌咖啡，微低着头，这一笑拿破仑只瞧见对方两颊隆起，眉头舒展，然后一双含着笑意的眼睛望了过来，最后才微微抬起头，与拿破仑目光相接。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  这幅情态让他心里痒痒的，仿佛小猫轻踩，只想再多来几次，越多越好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我没意见。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “你没意见？很多人都说我大男子主义。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “这没什么，我知道生孩子的事，我不介意——那么医生的建议呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “如果医生建议避孕，那么不同意避孕的丈夫可以视作犯罪。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政又笑了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  顺着婚姻的传统话题，两人谈了很多，虽然不能排除对方是为了留下好印象而特地说些漂亮话之类的可能，不过他们确实都把这次相亲视作罕见的成功，并且期待成果。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我觉得你很好。”嬴政说，“嫁给你肯定会幸运而且幸福，现在我开始期待我是那个人了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我也是。”拿破仑道，“我们现在进行下一个日程吧。这计划表是你做的吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  他为嬴政披上外套，嬴政笑盈盈地勾着他的手臂：“不是，真可惜。但结束之后我有一个想法……到时候再告诉你！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  进行接下来的行程只有一个前提条件，就是两人会面之后各自觉得可以继续试探下去。这真是一份合格的约会企划表，拿破仑心想，他觉得自己仿佛和嬴政认识了好久……久到该被催婚了，尽管才半天，尽管身后总是有保镖跟踪的视线，但是……太阳快要落下的时候，嬴政踮起脚在他脸上落下一吻：“真期待与你的下次见面。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我也是。等一下，你说过结束之后还有想法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政正要迈开脚步走到路边等候的轿车，听到拿破仑这句话，朝那边拜拜手，又做了个手势，接着司机就把车开走了。拿破仑有些惊讶地望着逐渐变小的车屁股，冷不防嬴政贴了上来，抱住了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “那我可说了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “你说吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  omega纯净的香味飘进他的鼻腔，拿破仑又开始心痒起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “我没做过爱，你能不能……”omega对他咬耳朵，“我们试一试好不好，要是都觉得好，就……直接结婚！要是你忍不住标记了我……”他顿了一下，然后没忍住，笑着继续说：“那你就非娶我不可啦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑一下子觉得口渴难耐。他想当场亲吻这位omega，但是碍于对方的保镖没有轻举妄动。他也小声地咬耳朵：“那我们去哪儿？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “你们家不是分了你一个酒店在这儿？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  刚下的士，拿破仑急冲冲地跑去找经理要顶楼的总统套间，然后搂着他装作不着急的样子上了电梯。一进房间，他就把嬴政捉住，盯着对方淡粉色的丰润嘴唇，按在墙上狠狠吮吻起来。嬴政一边回应他的吻，一边解他的扣子。拿破仑摸到了嬴政背后的拉链，两秒就把嬴政剥了个干净，只剩脚上一双镶钻的高跟鞋。嬴政脱了鞋坐到床沿，看着拿破仑半扯半解的脱了衣服裤子走过来，立即伸手抱他，两人倒在床上，拥抱亲吻。拿破仑硬得发烫，不自觉的在嬴政小腹上蹭着，两手抚摸着嬴政全身光滑的肌肤，在臀瓣上反复揉捏着，才摸到两腿间的缝里有一点水，便将两脚捉了架在肩上，阴茎往前刺去，那里头紧得很，吃了一个头进去，再吞也吞不下，抽出来又怕彻底结束，便拿了床头的润滑剂倒了大半瓶下去，只缓缓地、轻柔地蹭着里面的肉，每次带进去一点润滑，便能再凿开一点。嬴政扭着上身大气也不敢喘，他只觉得酸胀，不过拿破仑一路开拓下来，倒让他觉得有种解脱感，被阴茎头部刮过的地方又胀又麻。嬴政扭了扭腰，想让那根铁棍般的东西刮一刮里面其他地方，他好奇会不会有别的感觉生出来，就听拿破仑倒抽一口凉气，往他屁股上拍了一下：“别乱动，我来就行。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  说完他稍稍托起嬴政的腰，连带着把两人结合的地方抬了起来，有意让支起脑袋的嬴政看个清楚：“你看，一点缝都没有，”他一边说着一边手指在撑开的穴口周围划了一圈，惹得嬴政小腿轻颤，“总要先慢一点，免得撕裂什么的，等你湿透了，我怎么干你都能觉得爽。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政踢了一下他的肩膀，含着水雾的眼睛瞪了他一下：“那怎么，难道做爱就是你一个人的事？我就躺着？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  他的话让拿破仑的阴茎更加胀痛，他用百倍的意志力忍着道：“你先躺着，这是为了安全，我向你保证，我很乐意躺着让你对我为所欲为。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政小声哼了一下，算是答应。拿破仑耐心的缓慢抽动着，不知不觉里面就淌出水来，他进出得越来越利索，等到里面滑溜溜的，虽然还是又紧又热，他便放开了，凶狠地操了起来，直叫嬴政不停浪叫着，两腿乱踢，上身扭动，是不是摇动屁股让他往边角上捣。拿破仑自己也爽着，逐渐有了射精的意思，突然间冷静下来，问嬴政：“你要不要我的结？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政脑子里一团浆糊，根本不明白他在说什么，拿破仑重复了三遍，他才反应过来——但也是懵懵的：“成结，会怎么样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “会临时标记你，”拿破仑道，又操了几十下，接着说，“然后你就会逼我娶你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “那你还等什么？”嬴政叫道，不知道是不是快感太强烈，他说话带着点哭腔，“你快来嘛！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑立即把阴茎埋到阴道里最深处，伞端又胀大一圈，把宫颈口撑开了，嬴政不停地吸气——他终于觉得痛了，但是也终于发现自己身体里还有更痒的地方在等拿破仑进入。他张开大腿，只觉得拿破仑把自己的屁股都给撞麻了，才把一股凉凉的液体射进了自己体内，但是阴茎退出来后，却除了自己的水，没有别的流出，向来是留在了子宫里，而宫口又闭上了。他摸了摸那根把自己折腾的死去活来的阴茎：“这就是做爱？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑躺在他身边，把他圈进怀里：“嗯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政把玩了一阵：“就是把它不停地插进来，插到我们俩都射了，就完事了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑脸色复杂地盯着他：“你说的没错。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “可是听说有很多花样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “总之就是变着法儿地做这件事，不同的做法有不同的感觉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  嬴政恍然大悟：“原来是这样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  拿破仑把他搂得更紧了些：“我们结婚之后，可以慢慢把这些技巧都学来试试。”又在嬴政脖子边嗅了嗅，“你有我的味道了，要持续好几个月。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “难道我们多做几次，味道会持续更久吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “嗯……我不知道，要试试吗？”拿破仑贴着嬴政耳边道，“试的话，你快坐上来，我教你怎么骑我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  总之，相亲一个月，嬴政和拿破仑·波拿巴结婚，从此变成了波拿巴夫人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>